The increasing use of wireless telephones and personal computers has led to a corresponding demand for advanced telecommunication services that were once thought to only be used in specialized applications. In the 1980""s, wireless voice communication became widely available through the cellular telephone network. Such services were at first typically considered to be the exclusive province of the businessman because of expected high subscriber costs. The same was also true for access to remotely distributed computer networks, whereby until very recently, only business people and large institutions could afford the necessary computers and wireline access equipment. As a result of the widespread availability of both technologies, the general population now increasingly wishes to not only have access to networks such as the Internet and private intranets, but also to access such networks in a wireless fashion as well. This is particularly of concern for the users of portable computers, laptop computers, hand-held personal digital assistants and the like who would prefer to access such networks without being tethered to a telephone line.
There still is no widely available satisfactory solution for providing low cost, high speed access to the Internet, private intranets, and other networks using the existing wireless infrastructure. This situation is most likely an artifact of several unfortunate circumstances. For one, the typical manner of providing high speed data service in the business environment over the wireline network is not readily adaptable to the voice grade service available in most homes or offices. Such standard high speed data services also do not lend themselves well to efficient transmission over standard cellular wireless handsets. Furthermore, the existing cellular network was originally designed only to deliver voice services. As a result, the emphasis in present day digital wireless communication protocols and modulation schemes lies with voice, although certain schemes such as do provide some measure of asymmetrical behavior for the accommodation of data transmission. For example, the data rate on an IS-95 forward traffic channel can be adjusted in increments from 1.2 kilobits per second (kbps) up to 9.6 kbps for so-called Rate Set 1 and in for increments from 1.8 kbps up to 14.4 kbps for Rate Set 2. On the reverse link traffic channel, however, the data rate is fixed at 4.8 kbps.
The design of such existing systems therefore typically provides a radio channel which can accommodate maximum data rates only in the range of 14.4 kilobits per second (kbps) at best in the forward direction. Such a low data rate channel does not lend itself directly to transmitting data at a rate of 56.6 kbps which is now commonly available using inexpensive wire line modems, not to mention even higher rates such as the 128 kbps which is available with Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) type equipment. Data rates at these levels are rapidly becoming the minimum acceptable rates for activities such as browsing web pages. Other types of data networks using higher speed building blocks such as Digital Subscriber Line (xDSL) service are now coming into use in the United States. However, their costs have only been recently reduced to the point where they are attractive to the residential customer.
Although such networks were known at the time that cellular systems were originally deployed, for the most part there is no provision for providing higher speed ISDN- or xDSL-grade data services over cellular network topologies. Unfortunately, in wireless environments, access to channels by multiple subscribers is expensive and there is competition for them. Whether the multiple access is provided by the traditional Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) using analog modulation on a group of radio carriers, or by newer digital modulation schemes the permit sharing of a radio carrier using Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), the nature of the radio spectrum is that it is a medium that is expected to be shared. This is quite dissimilar to the traditional environment for data transmission, in which the wireline medium is relatively inexpensive to obtain, and is therefore not typically intended to be shared.
Other considerations are the characteristics of the data itself. For example, consider that access to web pages in general is burst-oriented, with asymmetrical data rate transmission requirements. In particular, the user of a remote client computer first specifies the address of a web page to a browser program. The browser program then sends this web page address data, which is typically 100 bytes or less in length, over the network to a server computer. The server computer then responds with the content of the requested web page, which may include anywhere from 10 kilobytes to several megabytes of text, image, audio, or even video data. The user then may spend at least several seconds or even several minutes reading the content of the page before requesting that another page be downloaded. Therefore, the required forward channel data rates, that is, from the base station to the subscriber, are typically many times greater than the required reverse channel data rates.
In an office environment, the nature of most employees"" computer work habits is typically to check a few web pages and then to do something else for extended period of time, such as to access locally stored data or to even stop using the computer altogether. Therefore, even though such users may expect to remain connected to the Internet or private intranet continuously during an entire day, the actual overall nature of the need to support a required data transfer activity to and from a particular subscriber unit is actually quite sporadic.
Furthermore, prior art wireless communication systems provide a continuous bandwidth to individual subscribers. That is, in such networks, during a communication session the bandwidth available at all times is constant and has been designed, as noted above, primarily for voice grade use.
Prior art methodologies for transmission of data over wireless networks suffer numerous problems. As noted above, the bandwidth available for a single subscriber unit channel is typically fixed in size. However, data communications tend to be bursty in nature, often requiring a need for large amounts of bandwidth at certain times, while requiring very little amounts, or even none, at other times. These wide swings in bandwidth requirements can occur very close together in time.
For example, when browsing a web site using HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP), the user typically selects pages by selecting or clicking a single link to a page causing the client computer to send a small page request packet to the web server. The request packet in the receive link direction requires very little bandwidth. In response to the request, the server typically delivers one or more web pages ranging in size from 10 to 100 kilobits (kB) or more to the client in the forward link direction. To receive the pages, the bandwidth requirements are much greater than to request the pages. The optimum bandwidth needed to acceptably receive the pages is rarely realized due to the inefficiency of the present wireless protocols that only offer maximum data rates of about 9600 bps under optimal conditions. This results in the server having to hold back some of the requested data until the network can xe2x80x9ccatch upxe2x80x9d with the data delivery and also results in frustrated users having slow response and page loading times. In essence, the bandwidth to send a request is more than is needed, and the bandwidth to receive the pages is not enough to deliver the data at acceptable rates.
Another problem with prior art systems is that the difference between the time which the page request message leaves the wireless network and becomes wirebound, and the time when the pages of requested data enter the wireless portion of the data communications session is often quite long. This time-from-request to time-of-receipt delay is a function of how congested the network and the server are.
The present invention is based in part on the observation that bandwidth is being wasted during periods of time when waiting for data from the wireline network. Prior art wireless communications systems maintain the constant availability of the full bandwidth of the 9600 bps wireless connection for that entire data communication session, even though the wireless client may be waiting for return pages. This bandwidth which is effectively unused is therefore wasted because there is no way to allocate the channel resources in use for this data communication session to another session needing more bandwidth. That is, if other concurrent wireless data communications sessions are taking place for other subscriber units, these concurrent sessions have no way in the prior art systems to take advantage of any unused bandwidth allocated to the client merely waiting for return pages, as in this example.
The present invention provides high speed data and voice service over standard wireless connections via an unique integration of protocols and existing cellular signaling, such as is available with Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) type systems. The invention achieves high data rates through more efficient allocation of access to the CDMA channels.
Specifically, the invention provides a scheme for determining an efficient allocation of N fixed rate data channels amongst M users. The invention addresses the problem of how to allocate these channels in the most effective manner between users competing for channel use. For example, when more users exist than channels, the invention determines a set of probabilities for which users will require channel access at which times, and assigns channel resources accordingly. The invention can also dynamically take away or deallocate channels (i.e., bandwidth) from idle subscribers and provide or allocate these freed-up channels to subscribers requiring this bandwidth.
Channel resources are allocated according to a buffer monitoring scheme provided on forward and reverse links between a base station and multiple subscriber units. Data buffers are maintained for each connection between a base station and a subscriber unit. Each buffer is monitored over time for threshold levels of data to be transmitted in that buffer. In essence, the thresholds measure the xe2x80x9cfullnessxe2x80x9d of buffers over time for each respective subscriber unit are monitored. For each buffer, a probability is calculated that indicates how often that a specific buffer for a specific subscriber will need to transmit data and how much data will be transmitted. This probability takes into account the arrival rates of data into the buffer, as well as which thresholds within the buffer are exceeded, as well as which resources in the form of channels are already allocated to the subscriber unit. Based on this probability, channel resources for data transmission can be either allocated or deallocated to subscriber units depending upon a forecasted need.